Senbonzakura
by Yuriotabek
Summary: Viktor tidak akan mengembalikan Yuri ke Rusia. tidak akan pernah. "Vitya, kupikir Yuuri bukan gay."
1. Prolog

Setelah bermusyawarah, akhirnya Yuri dan Viktor sepakat soal sekolah. Rencananya anak itu akan mulai bersekolah dihari Jumat . Yuri melupakannya sejenak. Saat ia sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, tau-tau Viktor memanggilnya dari lantai dasar dengan senyum merekah plus penggorengan ditangan kanan. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah serial kartun dari Disney.

Entah mengapa melihatnya membuat Yuri dongkol. seram juga sih, "Apa?"

Viktor menyanggul rambut panjangnya kali ini. Cahaya Mentari pagi jatuh membentuk balok keemasan menimpa surai silver halus miliknya dengan lembut. terkekeh, pria ramping mengetuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Tolong belikan beberapa bungkus garam dan nori"

Yuri mengutuk dinding. Begitu berbalik dahinya sudah membentur dinding lumayan keras. Viktor menggigit bibir bawah menahan tawa. Ah, pria itu berencana membawa Yuri menuju ice rink setelah sarapan.

oOo

Yuri melemparkan delikan super tajam pada sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding bilik toilet. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Viktor membuatnya sesak, dongkol dan perasaan kusang lainnya. Seingatnya terakhir kali memakan piroshki buatan pria cantik itu rasanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja semalam mereka mencoba membuat isian dengan katsudon, Yuri sampai harus ditarik Viktor untuk segera tidur agar berat badannya tetap terjaga.

Lelaki itu menipunya. Masa isiannya diganti dengan tahu? Yuri menendang pintu toilet dengan keras lalu berbalik dengan perasaan kesal tingkat tinggi. Sialan.

BUGH

Setelahnya bokong pemuda pirang membentur lantai, tidak cukup keras namun ia meringis. setelah membuka mata baru ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang dengan kerasnya. ada dua bunyi benturan, salahs atu bunyi sedikit samar. Dalam sudut pandangnya, anak laki-laki yang ia tabrak berada dalam posisi jatuh yang sama. Si pirang tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah panik saat menyadari kalau ada wastafel disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Yuri beringsut mendekat, memungut kacamata dengan frame hitam itu dan memberikannya pada lawan bicara. Pemuda itu mengaduh dan mengelus bagian belakang kepala, Yuri semakin panik namun kali ini dapat sedikit menyembunyikannya. Jelas ia merasa bersalah walau sedikit. Pirang Rusia menarik lengan pemuda raven sampai keduanya berdiri. Pemuda itu memegangi pinggiran wastafel dan memasang kacamatanya.

"T-tak apa. aku tak apa!" Yuri bernafas lega dengan samar.

"Yuri"

Keduanya menoleh pada Sumber suara. "Apa?/Ha'i?" sedetik kemudian keduanya kembali bertatap muka. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk keduanya mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki nama yang sama.

Viktor menatap bingung, seakan bertanya. lalu mendekat dan memasang senyum seakan baru connect dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketiganya terdiam cukup lama. Yuri merasa sedikit canggung, ia tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

"A-ano.." Viktor menangkap pergerakan dari Yuri berkacamata. Lirikan ia lemparkan pada Yuri pirang saat pemuda itu bergerak, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya pada bagian belakang kepala Yuri berkacamata. Seperti mengamati sesuatu. Sedangkan objek bersangkutan tak menyadari, Viktor berdehem sesaat sebelum Yuri dengan kacamata kembali membuka suara.

"Aku mendengar suara gad-"

"Aww!" Yuri dengan kacamata reflek menundukkan kepala dan melindungi bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh oleh jemari Yuri pirang. Viktor menatap galak 'apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?' kepada Yuri.

"Tadi aku menabraknya" Jemari pemuda itu membeku diudara sebelum menyatu membentuk kepalan. "sepertinya kepalanya terbentur wastafel" Tatapan Viktor melembut sesaat.

Yuri merasakan hawa dingin menggenggam kedua tangannya yang tergantung disisi tubuh. Setelahnya ia meminta maaf dengan sangat singkat.

Kita belum sampai dimasa Yuri tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki tempramen.

Viktor tau betul bahwa Yuri tidak pernah berinteraksi selama di Rusia. Jadi meminta maaf sangatlah tabu. Sebenarnya ia berniat menggoda ponakan, tetapi menyadari bahwa bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main.

Viktor mempunyai kenangan menyeramkan didalam toilet, jadi saat suara tetesan-tetesan air terdengar, ia menarik kedua pemuda itu keluar. Bukannya penakut, hanya ingin menghilangkan kemungkinan timbulnya fobia.

Yuri menangkap bahwa anak lelaki yang sempat ia tabrak tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah sang paman. Tatapannya seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, seperti pernah melihat pamannya disuatu tempat namun tak begitu jelas. Sangat samar. Setelah Yuri memberikan pemuda itu sebotol air mineral, ia merasa sangat canggung. terlebih Viktor meninggalkannya dan menari dengan Indah diatas es.

Sedangkan Yuri terjebak dalam kecanggungan, Yuri berkacamata malah asyik memandangi setiap gerakan yang Viktor lakukan. Yuri mengutuk, ingin menendang anak ini namun masih merasa bersalah.

Hingga dengan ragu ia melayangkan tangannya keudara. sempat membeku beberapa detik dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Yuri lainnya. Yuri gelagapan, irama detak jantungnya begitu bising. Jemarinya kemudian bergetar, anak itu melirik kesamping dan berdehem. Yuri dengan kacamata menoleh, menampilkan tatapan penuh tanya kemudian tersenyum hangat, menjabat tangan Yuri dengan tangannya yang lebih berisi. "Yuri. Katsuki Yuri"

"..Yuri Plisetsky" Samar namun Yuri masih dapat mendengar.

"Dan untuk membedakan kalian berdua, mulai saat ini kau menjadi Yuri-o"

"VITYA SIALAN!" Viktor meluncur dengan mulus menghindari botol air mineral yang dilayangkan kearahnya. Kembali menari dengan membentuk senyum tak biasa, dimana karakter lain tidak dapat meniru senyumannya.

Yuuri memasang senyum canggung. masih merasa sebagai orang asing diantara paman-ponakan.

"Oi katsudon" Yuuri mengerjab, baru saja ia melihat anak itu menampilkan sisi imut, ia sudah menunjukkan sosok dibalik topengnya.

Yurio sebenarnya memang manis. Ia hanya terlampau tsundere. Yuuri mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yurio yang baru saja bangkit berdiri. Cuping anak itu kemerahan, tidak menatapnya samasekali. Yuuri menepis pemikirannya dan tetap mengecap Yurio sebagai anak lelaki yang imut dan manis.

Dari kejauhan, Viktor menahan senyumannya. Menahan sebuah ejekan diujung lidah mengingat reaksi Yuri yang sedikit berlebihan. wajar memang. Menit selanjutnya ia kembali berseluncur dan menggerakkan semua anggota geraknya. berdansa diatas es dengan suhu udara rendah, membiarkan udara kosong menjilati tubuhnya dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

.

Besok merupakan hari pertamanya bersekolah di Jepang. Yuri menyeka matanya berkali-kali, sampai menunjukkan tanda pembengkakan. sampai benar benar merah. Sampai airmatanya mengering. Rusia dan Jepang sudah sangat berbeda. ia akan menjadi remaja mandiri yang berangkat dan pulangnya berjalan sendiri. Teringat dimasa ayahnya bersedia mengantar jemput dirinya beberapa kali dalam seminggu. teringat bagaimana Ibunya membuatkan sarapan dan menyelundupkan kotak bekal berisi potongan sayur tanpa daging atau roti. Dan akan menyembunyikan semua bahan makanan yang dipakai untuk mengolah piroshki kalau saja Yuri tidak menghabiskan saladnya lagi.

Teringat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya menatapnya dengan khawatir saat ia pulang lebih lama dengan kondisi basah kuyup didepan pintu.

Teringat bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi.

Teringat bahwa semua itu tidak akan bisa diulang kembali.

Yuri menyeka matanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Anak itu merasa perih menjalar pada kedua bola matanya setelah semua cairan pelumas terbuang habis tanpa sisa. Melirik jam dinding dan menyadari sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jam tidur, Yuri tak berniat samasekali untuk pergi membasuh muka. Anak itu menaiki kasur dengan enggan dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sementara itu Viktor terjaga dibalik pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Hatinya terasa remuk mengetahui sang ponakan kembali terlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia masih berdiri diambang pintu sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Melangkah masuk sekedar mematikan lampu dan merapatkan jendela. Viktor meraba dengan telunjuk, menemukan surai pirang Yurio menyembul dari balik selimut kemudian mengelusnya sayang. Meraih ponsel ponakan dan mengisi daya baterai kemudian. Viktor memastikan bahwa Yuri sudah terlelap. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan terbangun dan kembali mmemastikan bahwa ponakannya terlelap, tidak terjaga hingga Mentari menyingsing.

.

.

.

.

.

Viktor menyeru untuk segera berangkat. Yuri masih asyik dengan tayangan film olahraga voli pada layar TV. Yuri sempat bertanya mengapa harus membawa bekal, Viktor hanya menjawab dengan singkat bahwa jajanan luar tidaklah baik.

Yuri mendengus, untung saja Viktor masih bisa memasak walau terkadang mencampurkan tambahan bahan makanan yang tidak wajar. Kemudian menghabiskan susu, setelahnya Yuri dapat mendengar suara bising dari dapur. Viktor mewanti-wanti agar pulang langsung pulang. Jangan terima ajakan orang asing kemanapun dengan imbalan apapun. Terakhir pria itu memastikan bahwa Yuri mengingat jalur ke sekolah. Yuri berdecak nyaring.

"Aku berangkat, Vitya sialan" Anak itu berlari keluar sambil mencomot keju cheddar. Viktor merasa bahwa ia harus menguntit, tetapi memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pirang itu akan membunuhnya. Ia hanya melambai diikuti gonggongan Makkachin.

.

Yuri menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset. Menaikkan volume sampai maksimum menyadari seseorang mengamatinya, tepat dibelakangnya. Langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat. tanpa sadar sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah. anak itu sempat berhenti dan memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sampai disekolah yang benar. lalu ia melepas headset dan menggulungnya rapi, memasukkannya kedalam tas dan mulai melangkah dengan enggan.

Langkah pertama memasuki gerbang sekolah, rasanya ada yang aneh. Yuri menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga, menyadari bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa siswa yang tersisa-yang juga datang terlambat.

Yuri tidak menyukainya.

Setelah ia menanyakan dimana letak kelasnya pada seorang pemuda jangkung, ia segera bergegas memasuki gedung utama sekolah. Hanya perlu menaiki lantai dua dan sedikit berjalan lurus dan belok kiri diujung koridor.

.

Yuri menebak-nebak, saat ia sampai didalam kelas sudah ada guru. Benar saja. Apa ia akan kena marah? Mungkin ia hanya terlambat sekitar sepuluh menit, tetapi terlambat ya terlambat. Intinya suatu kesalahan. Saat Yuri mengetuk pintu, guru muda itu berjalan mendekat dan tanpa sempat ia menyiapkan diri tau-tau pintu sudah digeser. Guru perempuan itu sempat memasang wajah galak, kemudian rautnya melembut saat berhasil mengingat bahwa kelasnya kedatangan murid baru.

Setelah guru itu membuat kelasnya menjadi senyap, Yuri dengan ragu melangkah masuk setelah sang guru memberinya akses masuk.

Kelas benar-benar menjadi hening. Yuri gugup, namun dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan sangat baik dibalik ekspresi garang.

"Yuri. Plisetsky Yuri" setelahnya beberapa anak laki-laki saling berbisik. Ia melihat ada dua bangku kosong disana, bukan paling belakang namun ditrngah bersebelahan dengan jendela.

"Purisetsuki-kun silakan duduk disana" Guru dengan surai coklat menunjuk tepat pada bangku yang ia perhatikan. "Teman sebangkumu sedang sakit, dan kalian boleh berkenalan saat jam istirahat"

Yuri berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Terdengar olehnya beberapa anak lelaki menyayangkan begitu mengetahui ia memakai celana, bukan rok. Yuri menggerutu dan menarik kursi lalu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran ia merasa sangat risih, ada saja beberapa orang yang mencuri-curi pandang melihatnya. Jadi ia melemparkan fokusnya keluar jendela. Memilih memperhatikan daun daun kering berguguran dengan sendirinya.

.


	2. MAsih berada dalam ketidakjelasan

© Mitsuro Kubo

Seribu pohon sakura (Senbonzakura) © yuriotabek

.

.

.

Yuri menatap sengit daun pintu kayu dihadapannya, seakan-akan setiap serat kayu yang menyatu tersebut memusuhinya. Helaan nafas samar terdengar jelas ditelinga. Yuri berbalik, sepertinya ia menjadi murid pertama yang datang. Mentari bahkan belum terlalu tinggi, cahayanya nyaris menyerupai cahaya lampu menerangi sepanjang koridor.

Yuri menggeser pintu dengan sangat lambat. Ulahnya, ia ketakutan sendiri saat deritan pintu terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat lelaki pirang itu menggesernya dengan sangat kasar kemudian. Benar-benar sepi, nyaris menyerupai sebuah adegan dalam film horror.

Anak itu sengaja datang sepagi ini, ia hanya ingin menjelajahi area sekolah sebelum murid lain berdatangan. Yuri meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dengan begitu lembut. seakan-akan Piroshki yang ia bawa akan gepeng hanya karna benturan ringan.

Yuri bergerak membuka jendela. anak itu membiarkan udara berdebu tergantikan oleh udara segar secara perlahan. lantai masih sangat mengkilap, hanya sedikit terlapis debu juga bangku-bangku dan meja sudah tersusun dengan sangat rapi. Seperti disusun oleh seorang perfeksionis atau pengidap OCD.

Anak itu berbalik dan bersiap untuk mengelilingi sekolah. sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas dengan cepat tepat didepan pintu. dari arah kiri menuju arah tangga kelantai bawah. Anak itu mematung sesaat. hanya sesaat sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul dan menghilangkan pemikiran negatifnya, menaikkan kadar rasa penasaran dan menekan rasa takut. Yuri berjalan cepat menuju pintu. 'semakin kau takut maka ia semakin dekat' itulah yang Viktor ucapkan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yuri melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri persis seperti bandar narkoba yang mencoba menyelundupkan Heroin¹ ditengah kerumunan manusia didalam bar. Yuri melangkah mantap, tanpa ragu begitu merasa Mentari menyingsing untuk menuntunnya memastikan apa gerangan objek yang sempat melintas didepan pintu kelasnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari tikungan, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. suaranya tidak meninggi maupun rendah. tetap sama. seakan akan seseorang sedang lari ditempat dibalik tikungan sana. meski begitu, Yuri sangat tahu bahwa langkah itu semakin dekat. Saat anak itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lambat-lambat siluet anak lelaki dengan jaket biru tua berbelok, mendekat padanya.

Meski samar, Yuri dapat mengenalinya. Anak itu mendecak kelewat pelan.

"Yuuri?"

oOo

"Jadi kau bagian dari pengurus osis?" Yuuri menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Surai hitamnya berayun seirama dengan gerakan kepala. Yuri menatap penuh minat pada duplikatnya. Mereka benar benar sama. mulai dari nama hingga panjangg rambut. hanya saja Yuuri lebih suka mengikatnya ekor kuda. sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dibagian belakang. Yuri sempat menaruh curiga begitu ruam kebiruan menghiasi bagian yang tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Yuri mengabaikannya dan menyodorkan kantung kertas berisi beberapa piroshki miliknya kepada Yuuri. "Aku membuatnya bersama Vitya" Yuri menahan senyum, namun ekspresi bersahabat tak dapat disembunyikan. "kupikir kau belum sarapan." Yuuri meringis, tatapannya beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul 06.35 pagi. Yuri mengamati anak itu lebih lama. dari bentuk wajah, anak itu tidak segemuk ini. Maksudnya, Yuri menebak-nebak bentuk tubuh seperti apa yang berada dibalik berlapis jaket tebal itu.

Anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"..Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan ponakan Viktor secepat ini" Yuuri menarik senyum dan menatap pohon sakura dibawah sana dengan tatapan menerawang. "Terimakasih." Yuuri tentu saja menerimanya. Makanan itu. Terlebih sosok idolanya yang membuatnya bersama sang ponakan.

Yuri menatap penuh curiga, buru-buru mengganti dengan ekspresi tak terbaca ketika Yuuri kembali menatapnya tepat pada kedua Netra miliknya. "Aku harus memindahkan beberapa barang untuk festival kebudayaan" Yuuri bangkit sambill menggenggam erat kantung kertas berisi piroshki pemberian Yuri.

Sekali lagi anak itu berterimakasih sambil membungkukkan badan. begitu singkat kemudian berlari keluar dari kelas Yuri dengan tergesa-gesa.

Barulah Yuri menyadari bahwa ruam itu adalah memar. cukup lebar ditengahnya terdapat plester luka.

Yuri mendelik tak suka. saat ia melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela, tau-tau satu per satu murid sudah mulai berdatangan, mulai memenuhi lantai dasar gedung utama.

Ia dapat mendengar pintu kelas digeser lebih lebar. Sosok Kou dan Yuna memasuki kelas. Disusul Yu dan sosok anak lelaki jangkung tak dikenal dibelakangnya. ketiga anak gadis berbisik dan terkikik, sementara anak lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Yuri dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja tanpa minat. Kemudian irisnya yang teduh jatuh menatap kedalam zamrud Yuri. anak lelaki itu memamerkan cengirannya kemudian menyembunyikan ringisan. menampilkan gestur seakan ia hendak menggoda Yuri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia terkejut mendapati teman sebangku bebeda gender namun tertahan diujung lidah.

Anak itu menggeser bangku kebelakang dan mendaratkan bokongnya diatas permukaan dudukan. Yuri terdiam. keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Yuri baru menyadari kedua tangan anak itu diperban sampai sebatas siku ketika ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyebut namanya "Jean Jacques Leroy" Yuri membalas jabatan tangan walau enggan namun ditunggangi rasa kasihan. Cidera parah. Anak lelaki disampingnya mempunyai tubuh terbentuk nyaris sempurna seperti tuhan sendiri yang turun tangan untuk memahatnya. Bentuk tubuh anak ini tidak seperti bentuk tubuh ukuran anak SMP.

Yuri melepas jabatan tangan mereka begitu dilihatnya Jean menahan ringisan diujung-ujung bibir. mungkin ada sebuah luka terbuka yang tanpa sengaja ia tekan. "Yuri Plisetky" Jean tersenyum lebar. Anak itu seperti berusaha menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya dengan baik, untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman saja sampai berkeringat dingin begitu.

"panggil aku JJ" anak itu mendesis samar dan menatap papan tulis dengan cepat. kedua tangannya dibiarkan menggantung disisi tubuh. Yuri dongkol. satu lagi makhluk sok kuat berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia hampir menendang sebelah tangan JJ begitu menyadari perban yang terlilit terlihat tidak rapi seakan terburu-buru dipakai. Yuri bahkan dapat menebak. itu perban yang dipakai kemarin.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian seseorang datang memasuki kelas. Memberitahukan bahwa guru yang mengajar sedang cuti melahirkan, kabar baiknya tidak ada guru pengganti.

Yuri mengeluarkan psp dari dalam tasnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatapi benda itu tanpa minat. Menoleh sedikit ia menemukan JJ mengetik dengan lambat pada ponselnya. jemari anak itu bergetar namun Yuri melemparkan fokusnya pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Awan kelabu menggulung semakin tebal. Saat menatap kebawah pupilnya sempat melebar beberapa saat.

Dibawah sana, Yuuri membawa sekotak perkakas berat. tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada kedua sosok pemuda jangkung didepannya. bahkan kedua orang itu tidak membawa apapun. hanya membawa beberapa gulungan karton.

Yuuri sempat berhenti untuk membenarkan genggamannya pada sisi-sisi kotak perkakas, namun salah satu dari pemuda dihadapannya berbalik dan memukul kepala Yuuri dengan keras, dengan gulungan karton tebal hingga kertas itu bengkok.

Yuri hanya mengamati. Anak itu lebih kecil dari Yuuri. Jelas ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, walau ia mengingat dengan jelas ia salah satu pemegang sabuk taekwondo.

Anak itu menarik nafas dan menyingkirkan rasa simpatinya. Jarinya bergeser lincah menyalakan psp dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. JJ melirik dari ekor matanya, tahu bahwa Rusia pirang tidak menikmati permainannya dan memikirkan hal lain.

Entah apa.

oOo

Viktor Nikiforov(19) melambatkan laju mobil sedan miliknya dan menghentikannya tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah. saat ia menghentikan laju kendaraan, bertepatan dengan keluarnya seorang anak lelaki duplikat ponakan.

Viktor menurunkan kaca jendela dan melambai bertepatan saat Yuuri menengok kearahnya. Anak itu melambai singkat lalu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. "Sudah jam pulang kan?" Viktor tersenyum hangat. Lelaki itu sempat memperhatikan semua murid yang berlalu lalang dan Yuuri langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pria ini sedang mencari keponakannya. "..arah rumahmu kemana? Kau bisa ikut" Yuuri baru hendak menolak tawaran itu. Viktor sudah menatapnya seakan mengatakan ia tidak menerima penolakan.

Yuuri tersenyum masam, jemarinya terangkat untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Keduanya baru melepaskan kontak mata dan menoleh berbarengan pada pintu belakang. "Apa?" Demi semua kelezatan katsudon, sejak kapan Yuri ada disana?

Viktor baru menggerakkan bibir untuk mengomel, namun bocah pirang itu menarik lengan jaket Yuuri kasar "Kau ikut atau tidak?"

Dan Yuuri terpaksa menurut. kedua orang ini menawarkan kebaikan seperti menawarkan barang haram saja.

.

"Vit-"

"Paman" Viktor mendelik, Yuri dapat melihatnya dari samping dengan jelas. Delikan itu tak bertahan lama karena Viktor memilih fokus berkendara.

"Ck" Yuri memutar kedua bola matanya. Yuuri lainnya terperangkap dalam perasaan canggung. "Kamus, kamus" Viktor menggumam sebentar dan menunjuk bagian terbelakang mobil dengan jempolnya. Yuri tersenyum puas.

"Oi katsudon, bagaimana piroshkinya?" Yuri bersandar dengan tenang.

Yuuri mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. "Mm.. enak" intonasi rendah pada ujung kalimat. Viktor melempar tatapan bertanya pada sang ponakan.

"Apa?! babi gemuk ini belum sarapan!" Yuri gelagapan. bertingkah manis sedikit saja sudah membuat Viktor menggodanya sampai anak itu enggan berbuat baik pada seseorang. Viktor mengibaskan tangannya keudara dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, lain kali akan kubuatkan dalam jumlah banyak" Yuuri menegakkan punggungnya segera.

"cih" Yuri berdecak pelan, Yuuri berfikir decakan itu ditujukan padanya. Namun anak itu tersenyum lega dalam hati. Yuri hanya kesal saat mencoba menyalakan psp miliknya namun gagal. habis daya baterai, pikirnya.

Yuuri tidak menjawab pertanyaan Viktor. pria itu juga tidak keberatan. saat mengintip keluar jendela, tau-tau semburat jingga menghiasi cakrawala.

Mobil berhenti, mesinnya dimatikan. Yuri keluar menggeser pagar dan berjalan mendahului menuju pintu masuk utama. "Mampirlah sebentar, jam sibuk seperti ini biasanya jalanan lumayan padat."

s.

Yuri menarik kunci rumah dari bawah pot bunga dan bergegas membuka pintu. Makkachin menyalak nyaring dari halaman rumah tetangga dan mmemasuki pagar dengan riang, berhambur memeluk Yuri hingga anak itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, sempat limbung kedepan namun dengan sigap berpegangan pada lemari sepatu.

Viktor kembali menyalakan mesin setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang membuat Yuuri tidak dapat menahan senyumannya.

Yuri menyeru dari dalam agar mereka berdua segera masuk, setelahnya anak itu melenyapkan diri dari pandangan mereka berdua. Viktor memarkirkan mobil diluar garasi dan mematikan mesin. Yuuri keluar dari mobil saat Viktor membuka jok dan mengeluarkan kantung belanjaan. Yuri meraih sebagian belanjaan dan tersenyum seakan mengatakan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Viktor tersenyum maklum sedikit keberatan. Tak apalah, tamunya memaksa.

Viktor bersenandung dibelakangnya pemuda Hasetsu tersenyum dengan hati berbunga.

 _'tinggallah sedikit lebih lama. datanglah kemari kapanpun kau mau, Yuuri." Viktor tersenyum perlahan menoleh menatap lawan bicara. "Kami menerimamu. kami mungkin menyukaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

.

.

.

 **Pojok bacotan permintaan maaf karena ketidaklengkapan prolog kemarin**

Saya meminta maaf dengan sangat '^' Pc dan hape sama sama error, jadi buat ngedit ga bisa dilakukan dalam waktu dekat :3

Saya melupakan disclaimer, saat saya mengeditnya kemudian republish, editannya malah ga nongol "^"

Btw, saya baru pertama kali menulis fanfiksi, jadi saya tetap membuka semua masukan dari para reader.

Mungkin jalan ceritanya masih kurang bisa dimengerti,

Dan sepertinya saya membutuhkan bantuan serta kritik dan saran dari para shipper JeanSeung :'3

Saya ga yakin bisa apdet dengan cepat, mungkin paling lama tiga Bulan sekali. paling cepat dua hari sekali "-" banyak hapalan soalnya. /halasankamohh

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca dan terimakasih banyak bagi yang sempat meninggalkan jejak.

 **Heroin : salah satu jenis narkoba berbentuk cairan yang biasa digunakan dengan cara disuntikan. Menimbulkan halusinasi dan efek candu berlebihan.**

 **Yuriotabek**


	3. Bayangan

© Mitsuro Kubo

.

Yuuri memperhatikan layar TV selama Viktor sibuk memindahkan beberapa bungkus camilan kedalam stoples. Sesekali anak itu melirik jam dinding, cahaya keemasan yang menembus kaca jendela seakan memberitahunya bahwa ia tak bisa berlama-lama berada disini. Anak itu mengikat ulang rambutnya, bergerak cepat hingga membuatnya nampak kusut dan berantakan. Viktor kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas.

Yuuri memperhatikan Viktor kemudian berpaling saat yang bersangkutan menoleh. Makkachin berlarian dari arah pintu belakang dengan riang, melewati Yuuri dengan ragu-ragu kemudian memeluk tuannya. Viktor melempar senyum kearah Yuuri. Anak itu nampak ingin menyentuh Makkachin.

"Yuuri" Viktor mendaratkan bokongnya pada permukaan sofa, sedikit berjarak dari tempat Yuuri duduk. "kenapa kau selalu memakai jaket setebal itu?" Viktor masih memasang senyum disana. Sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus bulu Makkachin, pria itu menatap lekat Netra caramel. Yuuri memutuskan kontak mata, memilih menatap ibu jarinya yang terbungkus kaos kaki hitam.

"A-ah, aku sensitif pada suhu." Yuuri memainkan jemarinya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak ingin melanjutkan obrolan mengenai ini. "mungkin(?)"

Viktor tak dapat mendengar apa yang Yuuri katakan setelahnya. Makkachin berjalan mendekat, menaikkan kedua kaki depannya pada paha pemuda Hasetsu. "Mm.. " Setelahnya Yuuri tersenyum dan mengelus helaian bulu halus poodle.

Yuuri menarik senyum, tak bertahan lama sampai suara debuman keras terdengar dua kali. Viktor melongokkan kepala pada sumber suara, tepatnya dibawah tangga menuju lantai atas. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk bergegas, menghampiri sosok Rusia pirang yang nampak tak sadarkan diri disana.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Viktor membalikkan tubuh ponakan, menepuk kedua pipi ponakannya bergantian dan Yuuri lah yang pertama kali mengetahui adanya luka diarea kening kemudian menyisir rambut pirang Yuuri kebelakang. Viktor menahan nafas, memang benar ada. Luka goresan diagonal melintang dari kening menuju pelipis. Cukup dalam, ada kemungkinan meninggalkan bekas luka. "Keningnya panas!" Yuuri segera mengecek leher dan tangan Rusia pirang. "Hanya kepala," Sang paman mengalungkan lengan Yuri pada lehernya. mengangkat sang ponakan yang bobot tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Yuri tak sadarkan diri, sementara lukanya mulai mengalirkan darah dengan derasnya. *

oOo

Yuri terbangun ditengah malam. Bukan tanpa alasan, anak itu terbangun oleh rasa dahaga.

Diliriknya jam digital diatas nakas, beralih menyalakan lampu tidur kemudian beringsut turun dari kasur dan mengenakan alas kaki.

Yuri berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hanya suara gesekan ranting dengan kaca jendela yang terdengar. Diluar sana anjing liar menyalak nyaring, Bulan Purnama menampakkan diri ditengah-tengah awan, nampak lebih besar dan lebih dekat dari biasanya. Samar terdengar bunyi laci dibuka dan ditutup bergantian, digantikan oleh suara lemari yang dibuka dan ditutup setelahnya. Suara itu berasal dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Yuri menyalakan lampu. Anak itu melangkah mundur saat netranya menatap sebuah lukisan yang bersandar pada sofa ruang keluarga. Lukisan seorang pengantin yang keseluruhan wajahnya ditutupi kain mirip kerudung. Lukisan itu berukuran cukup besar, Yuri merasa seakan-akan pengantin wanita itu menatapnya sengit dari balik kain yang menutup seluruh wajahnya.

Yuri kembali berjalan. mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat seakan lukisan itu tak pernah ada disana. Saat Yuri sudah mencapai pintu dapur, anak itu menoleh cepat kebelakang, mencoba memastikan kalau lukisan itu masih berada disana.

Yuri menyalakan lampu dapur dengan panik. Ia dan kedua orangtuanya tidak menyukai lukisan seperti itu. Biasanya lukisan-lukisan yang menggambarkan makhluk hidup akan membawa petaka atau kesialan.

Lenyap.

Yuri merasakan darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdentum seperti drum, dadanya sesak seakan dihimpit dinding-dinding dapur kemudian anak itu menjerit nyaring.

Lampu ruang kerja dimatikan. pintu dibanting.

Kedua orangtuanya muncul bersamaan dari dalam kamar dengan gaduh. Yuri melotot, ia anak tunggal dan ia yakin mereka hanya tinggal bertiga. pembantu rumah tangga mereka tidak tinggal didalam rumah. lantas siapa? Ada perampok kah?

Yuri menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan panik, mereka melempar tatapan bertanya serta khawatir. Yuri menunjuk arah ruang kerja.

Lampu kembali dinyalakan dari dalam sana. Kemudian lampu padam.

Kedua orangtuanya bergerak mematikan lampu, jikalau perampok yang berada didalam ruang kerja membawa senjata, mereka dapat dengan mudah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Sementara ayahnya berupaya menghubungi polisi lewat telpon rumah terdekat, ibunya menyeret Yuri menaiki tangga tak jauh dari pintu dapur. Mereka berdua bersembunyi didalam kamar tamu.

Rusia pirang disembunyikan dibalik lemari besar, sementara ibunya berjaga dibelakang pintu dengan tongkat baseball. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, dilingkupi kengerian dan mereka sadar mereka ketakutan. Setelah gonggongan anjing liar terdengar dari luar, suara tembakan halus terdengar .

Peredam.

Suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali, kemudian senyap. Yuri melihat bahu ibunya bergetar namun berusaha menepis pemikiran negatifnya. Saat Yuri hendak beranjak, anak itu mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga dengan begitu santai. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Yuri membuka pintu lemari dan bersembunyi didalam sana.

Kemudian pintu terbuka. Yuri mengintip dari celah pintu lemari, menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan kamar. Sosok yang membuka pintu bukanlah ayahnya. Ia tau betul. Sosok jangkung yang wajahnya tidak nampak begitu jelas karena menghalangi cahaya dari luar.

Sosok itu mengangkat pistolnya saat Ny. Plisetsky mematung.

Kemudian timah panas membentuk lubang rapi dikepala. Yuri melihat ibunya tumbang. didepan matanya.

Sosok itu menoleh pada lemari begitu melihat sebuah keganjilan.

Yuri membatu.

Anak itu hanya mampu menahan nafas saat sosok itu kian dekat, mempersempit jarak dan mengangkat tangannya keudara menyentuh gagang pintu lemari perlahan. Terlihat dengan jelas, sosok itu mengenakan masker dan kacamata ber frame tebal.

Pintu lemari terbuka. Yuri merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mengalirkan keringat dingin, anak itu lupa cara bernafas.

Sosok itu, Yuri meyakini sosok itu tersenyum dari lekungan matanya. Perlahan, kedua tangan kekarnya menarik Yuri keluar dari lemari. Rusia pirang mencengkram kedua lengan pria jangkung dihadapannya dengan sangat keras. Hingga mungkin kuku-kukunya yang mulai memanjang dapat menembus jaket kulit yang perampok itu kenakan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah sang perampok, kedua matanya terbuka lebar mengartikan ia benar-benar berada diambang batasnya.

Perampok itu melempar tubuh kurus Yuri pada permukaan kasur kemudian merangkak diatasnya. Jemari dingin itu menyentuh pipinya. Yuri menutup mata, hendak menjerit namun sesuatu menahannya. Anak itu, berpotensi mengalami trauma.

Yuri tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada orang yang lenih tua. Namun mengapa, ia menjerit dalam hati tanpa seorangpun mendengar.

Yuri meyakini, ia akan menjadi korban pelecehan. Ia meyakini Perampok ini tak akan puas hanya dengan merenggut data-data perusahaan kedua orangtuanya. Setelah ini , pria jangkung akan membunuhnya.

Yuri terperangkap dalam ketakutan. setelah ini anak itu bersumpah tidak akan pernah menjalankan bisnis kedua orangtuanya dan tetap berada pada skating atau bela diri. atau bahkan menjadi pelajar normal seperti orang lain.

Yuri ingin mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya saat sang perampok menanggalkan piyama yang ia kenakan. Satu lagi suara tembakan berasal dari pintu. tanpa peredam.

Yuri merasakan kedua bola matanya memutar kebelakang, kemudian merasa dirinya jatuh dari lantai dua.

oOo

"!" Yuri terbangun. benar-benar terbangun dari ingatannya dua Bulan yang lalu.

Anak itu menahan nafas dan melotot.

#JDAGH

"VITYA SIALAN! BIADAB!" Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan mendapati sosok misterius bersurai silver yang dibiarkan tergerai duduk disamping kasur mengenakan masker hitam tengah menatap ngantuk kearahmu?

Viktor memegangi pipinya, tendangan anak ini luarbiasa menyakitkan. Pria itu bersungut-sungut ,nampak liquid bening menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Jahatnya" Yuri mengelus dada dan memijat pelipisnya. Anak itu meraba, merasakan plester luka menempel disana kemudian melempar tatapan bertanya tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi dongkol.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dari tangga?!" Mampus, kena semprot.

Yuri terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali mengapa ia bisa terjatuh dari tangga dan baru menyadari kalau kaki kanannya terkilir saat ia hendak membenarkan posisi duduknya. "sialan." anak itu mengumpat sebentar. "..Entahlah, yang jelas aku hanya memijat kepalaku kemudian semuanya memudar" , "mana Yuuri?"

Viktor masih Setia mengelus pipinya. maskernya terlempar saat tendangan Yuri mendarat diwajahnya. "Sudah kuantar pulang. Lagipula ini sudah jam 10."

"APA?!" Viktor mlipir keluar dari kamar tanpa izin.

Yuri kembali merebahkan diri. Untung saja besok sudah hari minggu.

Niatnya sih, mau tidur seharian.

Namun saat anak itu merapalkan doa sebelum tidur, tumpukan cucian kering belum dilipat menghantuinya.

Sialan.


End file.
